


Working Through Denial

by bumpkinboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pain, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, They're both 18 don't b scared when it says teen lmao, Violence, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumpkinboy/pseuds/bumpkinboy
Summary: Sergei's a boy in highschool who's not very popular, but his best friend is at the top of the food chain. They aren't just best friends -- They've been fooling around. A lot. For the past year. And that, combined with the affection they share behind closed doors, is enough to make Sergei catch feelings.It was going well until Haden started to deny his attraction and decide that it was time they end the dynamic they had been having. Likely due to fear of being caught and losing his popularity.Sergei doesn't plan on letting Haden's friends ruin this for him. He'll make Haden accept who he is and what he wants, even if it's going to be a hard process.





	Working Through Denial

Sergei tried to act like this didn’t hurt.

Tried, being the key word.

When Haden begun to ignore him without any explanation, he could feel his heart breaking. He didn’t bother seeking his friend out at first. Figuring that Haden may be busy with his demanding classes or student body duties, Sergei stayed in his own lane. He flashed smiles in the hallway, even if Haden never looked his way… He sent things he found funny or invited the other to his place via texts, but for some reason he remained in the dark.

Then that was when he begun to seek him out with a sense of desperation. He texted him once, twice, seven times a day or more to ask why he was being ignored. He tried to approach Haden in the hallways only to have the other walk away into a group of his idiotic popular friends… Sergei knew Haden wasn’t ignoring him on purpose, so he found himself growing annoyed whenever his advances never seemed to work.

That was until he caught Haden in the locker room after his swim meet.

 

“Haden.”

The popular school vice president was wearing swim trunks with a towel around his shoulders, water dripping down his chest… Sergei didn’t realize he was staring at his pecks until his eyes flicked up to see the other looking unsettled.

“Uh, hey,” he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, “what are you doing here?”

“You haven’t been responding to my messages… I wanted to talk. I think you forgot to transfer my number to your phone if you got a new one, or you haven’t been getting my texts – haha, my phone’s a piece of shit sometimes.”

Haden brushed some auburn hair that was slicked against his forehead to the side. His eyes looked uncomfortable and… Wow they were such a pretty color.

“Oh. About that…” The tall teenager begun to pack his duffel bag as he spoke, “I’ve just been doing my own thing. I’m pretty busy and uh, I just—” he sighed and shook his head, “look… I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to talk.”

Sergei’s heart sunk.

“What? Why?” He stepped forward with a frown and shook his head, “did I do something wrong? Everything was going fine.”

He could feel his hands shaking and stuffed them in his hoodie pocket to hide it. He pinched his hands with a deep force to keep himself from tearing up. His eyes were angry as Haden begun to talk.

“I just didn’t like what we were doing. I know that’s, uh, your thing, and you like doing it. That’s um, you know, your business – but it isn’t for me. I wanna drop it in the past.”

Sergei stepped to the side to stand infront of the door, blocking Haden’s path to leave. He frowned and pulled out his hand (with minimal bleeding on the back of it) to prod a finger into Haden’s bare chest as he glared up at him.

“That’s not what you were saying last month when you were moaning and telling me you loved when I sucked your—”

“Shh! What is wrong with you?! Someone could come in here,” Haden grabbed Sergei’s wrist and whipped his head back to look at the other half of the room where the pool exit was. Luckily no one was there.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about,” Sergei shook his head and looked down at the other’s feet after yanking away his hand, “you don’t want your friends to know about me. You’re ashamed that you could ever like a fuckin’ freak like me, huh?”  
He looked back up with a pained fierceness in his eyes and shoved the other back suddenly, “you’re an asshole! You toy with me and then toss me aside like I’m your plaything?”

Haden took another look around before he responded with a frown, “listen, dude. Do what you want in your spare time, but I’m not into fucking dudes. Stop trying to force your gay shit on me.”

“What—”

Sergei was cut off as the other pushed past him and left… He spent the next hour at home… “Meditating”. After bloodied wrists and calm, he was able to think about it more intelligently.

 

He had been so foolish to snap at Haden like that; it wasn’t his fault he was being brainwashed by his dumb friends. The brutish men who think the only purpose in life is to drink beer and fuck the first bimbo they see. They were trying to convince Haden that he didn’t want this, but Sergei knew different. Those nights spent together weren’t just flippant hookups to experiment sexuality. Not when after Haden held their sweaty bodies close; sweet whispers spoken during the breaks their lips weren’t pressed together while they soaked up each other’s presence. That wasn’t nothing, it was love. Sergei had felt it for the past year since they had started this, and he knew Haden felt the same. There was no denying it, Sergei had read about the other’s feelings from his computer where he vented in the notepad.

He knew it wasn’t Haden’s fault, but he couldn’t let the other go. The feeling in his chest whenever he thought of him… It was too good to give up on so easily. But Haden would never comply while he was still around his homophobic friends – what could he do to save Haden from the intimidating grasp of everyone’s judgmental eyes?

The best course of action would probably be to try and get a hold of Haden where he couldn’t be influenced by anyone else. Where he could just speak about his feelings openly and wouldn’t fear being heard.

 

* * *

 

 

Haden groaned out as he begun to wake up. Through the waves of pain racking his brain, he was unable to truly think. His eyes struggled to make contact with the light wherever he was, so he kept them shut. He was unable to even begin the process of questioning where he was.

Time wasn’t making sense in his world. It was a complete mystery of how long it had been since he had woken up. An hour? 20 minutes? A day? He had no sense in this black and painful world, the only thing that had changed this whole time was the sound of someone sniffling and moving around.

Haden squinted his eyes as he rolled over on his back and groaned at the light in his eyes. It was now time for him to realize that he couldn’t move his arms from their positioned pinned behind his back or his legs that were pressed against eachother, and when he tried, he was met with a rough pain on his skin. A burning sensation.

“Wha…” his mouth opened and whispered out the sound before he trailed off and groaned, drool dribbling out of his mouth and onto the cement ground below him. Now the sniffling that had been heard this whole time was suddenly getting closer until the noise was right besides him. Too bad all he saw was a blurry figure when he tried to open his eyes.

“Haden…” A shaky voice whispered as hands touched his cold skin and rubbed warmth over his pecks... Oh. He didn’t realize he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Oh wait, he wasn’t wearing anything.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sergei wiped his cheeks with his sleeve before resting his hand back on his beautiful body, “you look like you’re in so much pain… It’ll pass in a moment, I promise. Just breathe.”

Haden shook his head a bit as he attempted to speak before something was being placed over his mouth and nose, pushing air out and forcing it into his lungs. The mask stayed over his face for about a minute, and when it was pulled away, he did in fact feel a lot less pain. More lightheaded too. He likely didn’t feel pain because he struggled to feel anything now.

“See? Now you’re good as new,” Sergei leaned down to press a kiss into his cheek and smiled when Haden just kept trying to open his eyes. He couldn’t say anything now; he wouldn’t be able to protest and ramble on about the bullshit he’s been made to believe. It made Sergei’s heart flutter as he thought about all the things they could do now.

“I’m sorry for having to be so aggressive to get you here… You just weren’t understanding that this is for your own good,” Sergei smiled a little and laid down besides Haden, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and rubbing a hand down his stomach, “you don’t have to worry about anyone else here; it’s just going to be me and you for a while.”

He looked up at Haden’s out-of-it face and wiped the drool from his cheek, then sat up to look down at his friend with a smile. Warm hands running down the other’s tan torso, fingers sliding down slowly until he was gently wrapping his hand around the other’s shaft, Haden whimpered.

“I know you like it when I touch you. You can’t convince me that you genuinely don’t want this anymore,” he felt up Haden’s soft cock with his hand, pumping it to encourage some blood flow as he looked up at him. He smirked and looked back down when it began to work, “see? You’re throbbing… Let’s see if you can stay convinced you hate this after I suck your cock how you like.”

Haden begun to squirm uncomfortably when he could feel the faint sensation on his privates. He was completely high off the gas; unaware of the words being said or who was doing this, but still knew this was bad. Bile rose in his throat as he begun to shake his head the best he could. His head didn’t move at all.  
He groaned and rolled his head to the side when a warm mouth was suddenly around the head. Finding himself completely useless to move, he just made grunts and groans while the sensations only intensified; his cock was now completely sheathed in a wet warmth.

“Gah… St… p,” Haden’s lips stayed parted as he panted loudly and made uncomfortable sounds, all the while feeling as though he could vomit at any moment. He felt so bad, so disgustingly far from reality and nauseous, but he couldn’t control how his body reacted to the attention. Despite his discomfort and empty-feeling-head, he came after twenty minutes or so of the sexual assault. Continuing to pant and drool onto the floor as a tongue cleaned up his cock painfully slow, he felt himself wanting to dip back into a long sleep – but the more reasonable part of him wanted to try and pull out of this hazy state. He needed to figure out what was happening; he could barely see around him and all noise was garbled. The lack of control he had was so terrifying he would have started screaming if he could. Sleeping in this state could cement a never-ending haze. No. He needed to stay awake.

 

Sergei was sitting up on his knees and looking down at Haden, feeling accomplished for making Haden cum down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and admired his gorgeous lover. Even as he lay there panting, drooling, sweaty and shaky: he was still pretty. The small lightbulb that hung from the ceiling illuminated the glisten on his fit body and his vibrant auburn hair stuck to his forehead messily… He wondered if Haden admired him the way he did him.

“Good boy. See? You like this and you like me, even if your idiot friends have made you too scared to admit that.”

Quiet as he watched Haden continue to ignore him, he frowned and grabbed the other’s chin to turn his face in his direction.

“I won’t let them take you away from me, Haden. I know you think this is dirty and wrong, but it isn’t. It’s love. I know you feel it too,” he placed a hand down on Haden’s chest and dug his nails into where the heart was. Haden grunted, “you’re always too scared to face the reality but we both know you like when I touch you. You never touched me… I know it’s because you’re nervous about what to do with a guy. I get it, I’ve been in the closet and I’ve been inexperienced before. Don’t worry, Haden; I’ll teach you what to do. We can work through your denial and explore our relationship… Without any eyes on you except mine, and I love everything about you.”

Sergei let go of Haden’s chin and watched his head loll to the side.

“Okay… Well, we can start now. You came, but it’s generous to help me out too,” Sergei slipped his hand into his pants and pulled out the heavy cock, firm and stiff like it had been for the past hour or so since he got Haden tied up and naked. He was gentle as he moved to sit on Haden’s chest, holding the cock in his hand and grabbing the other’s chin to pull his head back to face him.

“Just keep your mouth open, baby,” Sergei’s voice was breathy and almost shaky with arousal as he pushed a thumb past Haden’s lips to spread them open wider. Luckily Haden couldn’t fight back, “don’t be nervous, that’s it...”

Sergei kept his mouth open with one hand before he slipped the tip of his cock onto his tongue. He huffed out the air that was trapped in his lungs as he began to roll his hips; the head of his cock sliding over Haden’s wet tongue with quiet squelches as he coated the surface with precum.

“Mm, fuck,” Sergei leaned his head onto his shoulder as he looked down at Haden, “good boy… just lay there and look pretty.”

Haden’s eyebrows were furrowed in distress and his eyes were slit ever so slightly to look up at the shadow infront of him. He couldn’t move his jaw… All he knew was that something hot was rubbing against his tongue and he could faintly taste salt. His brain was too boggled to try and conclude what was happening. Or perhaps he just didn’t want to believe it.

“I’m going to slide down now, okay?” Sergei looked down at Haden with cautious eyes as he slowly began to push himself down into the other’s mouth. He moaned out quietly as he moved, trying to control his aggressive need to be in the other’s throat since he knew Haden was inexperienced. But god, he’d wanted this for months now. It was taking everything he had not to thrust in without a care.

Haden shut his eyes as he felt the thick rod pushing into his mouth, groaning and whining as he realized there was no escaping what would happen next. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even have much facial expression besides the slight upturn of his brows. He was entirely helpless – mouth forced open and annoyingly relaxed since he had no control over any of the muscles in his body.

“Aw, that’s it,” Sergei leaned his head back as he grabbed both sides of Haden’s head and pushed in all the way. The tip pressed against the squishy back of the other’s throat, causing Haden to gag harshly and begin to cough around the flesh, but his distress was ignored. Sergei was overtaken by lust: holding onto Haden’s head and using it as a fleshlight as he rolled his hips to thrust deep inside the other’s throat.  
The blonde felt his thighs shake from the need to orgasm, fingers gripping onto the other’s locks and forcing him to take the abuse. After some time, he moaned out and came down the other’s throat, sighing out and shutting his eyes as he stayed sheathed inside the wet cave before slowly extracting the cock dripping with cum and spit. He looked down at Haden to watch him cough and hack without being able to move his body – then suddenly his lover was choking on his own vomit.

 

 

Sergei wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead as he held onto the ropes that bound Haden’s arms. He was keeping him held up so he could vomit cum and water into the bucket that he had so quickly grabbed in a panic. Now it was just dry heaving, and the other’s entire body shook in such huge waves that Sergei was almost scared he was seizing.  
“Baby… I’m so sorry,” he frowned as he watched the other and rubbed his back with a free hand once Haden had stopped. The panting that came from him sounded harsh, “don’t worry, I’ll put you to bed soon and you can relax.”  
He looked down at Haden’s ass – plush cheeks pressed right against his crotch with the way he was positioned. He smiled a little and took it upon himself to spread a cheek and look at the pretty little hole that was all his… It was so tight, he could tell just by looking at it – well, and by touching. He reached over and moved the bucket while letting go of Haden gently so his head was back against the cold concrete, then took it upon himself to pull the perky ass up and have a proper inspection.

“If oral is too much for you… We can try this out, huh?” Sergei rubbed his thumb over the nerves to watch the ring twitch, “not today, don’t worry. I can’t cum again that fast haha.”

He continued to rub over the entrance slowly as Haden groaned and cried into the ground, shushing the other lovingly and explaining that he was just looking. After awhile he pulled away and stood up, his friend sliding down onto the ground as he walked away to grab a syringe from the small table by the wall. He returned to Haden’s side with a small frown.

“This is gong to pinch, I’m sorry. It’ll help you sleep, though,” he pulled Haden’s hair to get access to his neck and injected the clear liquid into the flesh, ignoring the whimpers from him as he tried and failed to roll over. Sergei smiled and pulled away the needle, shushing his lover as he pet his head, “shh… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one gonna read this but my bf so hewwo I love u. This is fucked up huh


End file.
